


Epilogue

by romanticalgirl



Series: Never Thought I'd Be Here [5]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/21/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/21/00

I don’t remember falling asleep. I just remember waking up and knowing everything had changed. Looking down at the woman in my arms, I smile and hold her a little tighter.

Just a little over a week ago, I was sure that I was falling headfirst into the worst situation of my life. I knew that I was going to lose everything that was important to me at any second, sure that when the truth came out, it was all going to fall away.

But now, in the soft darkness lit with sputtering candles, I see her here with me and I know I did the right thing. I took the risk and it all fell into place. Maybe things are going to be tough with Dawson for a while. Maybe, in the long run, everything with Joey is going to fall apart. But right now, it’s perfect.

I may have never thought I’d be here.

But I’m sure glad that I am.


End file.
